The present invention relates generally to the field of locks, and more particularly, to multi-point lock assemblies for sliding doors and windows, or similar structures.
In a typical sliding door installation, a door latch having one or more latching members is mounted into the stile of a movable door. A keeper is typically mounted into an opposing stationary door jam. The door is closed by bringing the stile into contact with the door jam, and then, locked by rotating a door locking lever to cause the latching members to extend and engage aligned corresponding openings in the opposing keeper. To enhance the strength of the locking relationship between the door and the keeper, multiple latching members are preferably used in the door latch, hence the term multi-point lock. Multi-point locks of this type provide increased security against forced entry.
Examples of multi-point locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,632 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0134634, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,170 there is disclosed a multi-point door latch incorporating a pair of opposing hooks pivotably mounted to an adjustment assembly. The adjustment assembly is operative to displace the pivot axis of each hook within the lock's housing to enable adjustment of the hooks, forwardly and rearwardly, for engagement with an opposing keeper.